Their Best Kept Secret, Sorta?
by BNHAtrashcan
Summary: After waking up from cryogenic sleep, the 16 ultimate students from Hope's Peak Academy began their new lives as humanity's last hope. In doing so...they are faced with the fact that they'll eventually have to pair off and try to procreate in order to maintain humankind. The only problem is...at least two of them are very, VERY gay. (This is a GRAPHIC Shuichi x Kokichi fanfic)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**TIMELINE: AU where they are all actually ultimates from Hope's Peak sent into space as humanity's last hope****.**

**SPOILER WARNING: DANGANRONPA V3**

* * *

After waking up from cryogenic sleep, the 16 ultimate students from Hope's Peak Academy began their new lives as humanity's last hope. Due to the urgency they faced to go under cryogenic sleep, they didn't get to explore their new home much.

It had been a month now since the survivors on board woke up. By focusing on unlocking and exploring most of their spaceship home, they managed to unlock almost all of their labs and common areas. This exploration, helped them all become closer as friends.

Even so, none of them could really ignore the immense amount of pressure that sat on their shoulders...

They were the last hope… the only survivors of humanity. Their mission was to… keep humanity going. Which meant eventually pairing off and having children on this ship. This was their new reality.

However, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, had a big problem with this reality.

The problem being: he was not attracted to any of the girls on the ship...or to any girls in general.

This was his biggest secret, and he planned on hiding it from everyone...forever. After all, he knew he'd have to just suck it up and pair up with a girl...in order to help to save humanity.

He knew this and yet… ever since he woke up from cryo...he couldn't stop thinking about the boys on the ship.

Particularly Rantaro and Kokichi… he was weak when it came to boys with cute faces.

* * *

Shuichi let out a sigh as he lay on his couch in the ship's dorms, thinking about the predicament he was in, when his doorbell rang suddenly.

He didn't have the slightest clue who might be ringing his doorbell at this hour. Nonetheless, he got up to investigate.

The doorbell rang a few more times, before Shuichi unlocked and opened it.

Kokichi stood on the other side, an excited smile on his face.

"Oh...hi Ouma. It's kinda late to be visiting me… don't you think?" Shuichi said nervously.

"I know it's late but... I need your help Saihara!" Kokichi pulled a key out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Shuichi. The key was mainly gold, with a pinkish/reddish heart in the center of the handle.

"A new key?" Shuichi was surprised.

"Yes! I think I know where it belongs to, and I want you to come investigate the area with me." Kokichi explained.

"Why me?" Shuichi was a bit suspicious, as he knew Kokichi loved to pull pranks.

"Becauseeee, you're the ultimate detective, aren't you? You'll be able to investigate the place waaaay better than me!" Kokichi smiled.

Shuichi was even more suspicious.

"Can we wait until morning?"

"I guuuess...but I won't sleep from the excitement…" Kokichi said, suddenly pouting.

Curse Kokichi's cute face…

Shuichi sighed. "Fine, we can go now."

It wasn't like he was going to sleep anytime soon anyway with what was on his mind...

"Really?" Kokichi's face lit up.

Shuichi nodded.

"Yay! Follow me!" Kokichi's voice was chipper.

Once out of the dorms, Kokichi lead Shuichi to the casino area of the ship.

"Ouma…where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

"In there!" Kokichi pointed to the hotel next to the casino.

None of the survivors had gotten to explore that place fully...because no one had the right key to unlock the hotel rooms.

"How did you find…" Shuichi began to ask as they approached the hotel.

"Don't worry about that." Kokichi giggled mischievously. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him along.

They entered the hotel and walked through the flashy Vegas-themed lobby, down a long hallway, and stopped at the hotel room door that had a large red heart on it.

Heart shaped key, heart on the door...it seemed Kokichi was onto something for sure.

Kokichi inserted the gold key into the door's keyhole.

They heard a click.

Kokichi turned the door knob and the door opened to reveal a huge love suite.

Both Kokichi and Shuichi paused.

"Soooo...should we go in?" Kokichi asked after a moment.

"We came this far…didn't we?" said a slightly nervous Shuichi.

"You're right!" Kokichi bounded into the hotel room.

Shuichi followed behind him.

The suite was even flashier than the lobby.

Towards the center of the room, there was a huge round bed and with a heart-shaped headboard. A gold carousel horse circled around the bed on a thin track. One side next to the bed, was a BDSM area with handcuffs, chains, and whips. On the other side, large white drapes created a separate side area. That separate area had a heart shaped jacuzzi tub and a pink cheetah print sex swing.

"Ooo, this looks fun!" Kokichi laid down on the swig and began rocking back and forth.

Shuichi couldn't help but blush.

Kokichi hopped off the swing and ran towards the bed. "I bet this bed is comfy!" He flopped onto it. "Wow! Super soft!"

This was a lot for Shuichi to take in. Especially how innocently Kokichi was touching all the sexual items in the room…

He wasn't sure he should stay much longer… he might loose control and give into his own desires.

"Well, you were right that key opened this door. So, now that we know that… I'm gonna go..." Shuichi turned to leave.

"Wait, Saihara!"

Kokichi jumped off the bed and ran to the door, closing it quickly before Shuichi could leave.

Damn ...Kokichi sure was fast.

"There's another reason I asked you to come here with me..." Kokichi panted as he leaned against the door.

Shuichi suddenly got extra nervous.

Surely some sort of prank was about to ensue….

He braced himself.

"Saihara…you aren't into girls, are you?" asked Kokichi.

There was a long pause.

"W-What do you mean? Of course I am!" Shuichi was super surprised by the question.

"Saihara… I've had my eyes on you for awhile. I can tell that you aren't interested in any of the girls romantically or...sexually." Kokichi held a finger to his lips and smiled knowingly.

"Ouma… are you suggesting, that I'm gay?" Shuichi gulped.

"I'm not suggesting, I know you are gay. It takes one to know one, they say." said Kokichi, in a matter-of-fact tone.

There was another long pause.

"Yes, that means I'm gay too." Kokichi added when Shuichi didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Shuichi realized his secret was out...Kokichi knew!

"...You didn't tell anyone, right?" Shuichi asked in an alarmed tone.

"No, of course I didn't." Kokichi replied.

"And you're not lying about that?" Shuichi pressed on.

"For once, I am not lying." Kokichi crossed his heart.

"I'm not sure I can believe you!" Shuichi was beginning to get worked up.

"You can believe me! I didn't tell anyone! I think it's waaaay better that I'm the only one who knows about this." Kokichi inched closer to Shuichi.

"W-why's that?" Shuichi gulped as Kokichi got very close to his face.

"Because now you and I can totallyyyy be secret lovers!" Kokichi smiled a warm, slightly mischievous smile.

...Lovers?

Shuichi felt his face turning red.

"Y-You're just teasing me!"

Kokichi had to be toying with him…

"Ouch! Well that hurts a little." Kokichi said dramatically. "I realllllly meant that, you know?"

"Uh…" Shuichi didn't know what to say or what to believe.

"When I first started watching you, it wasn't because I suspected you were gay." Kokichi began blushing himself. "It was because...I was interested in you. You're pretty handsome under that emo hat you wear, you know?! Anyway, it was just a little crush. Then, the more I watched you...the more I realized that you were like me...you obviously had no interest in the girls here. I was thrilled when I realized and well...what was just a little crush, is now so much more…"

For the first time ever, Kokichi actually seemed serious, and Shuichi didn't know what to do.

Why did it have to be Kokichi saying all of this? His face was just… too cute! Shuichi wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back if they stayed in this love suite any longer…

"Ouma...we should talk about this somewhere else…" Shuichi finally spoke.

"Why? Is this place making you horny?" Kokichi joked.

Shuichi didn't know what to say.

"Oh! I see! I should take that silence as a yes! Right?" Kokichi suddenly smirked.

"I…" Shuichi tried to speak up for himself.

"Hey Saihara...if you're really horny...then let's just do it! Let's have sex, right now!" Kokichi proposed in an excited tone.

Shuichi's whole face turned red.

How was Kokichi able to say that so casually?

"W-We shouldn't...we c-can't do anything like that Ouma…"

As much as Shuichi wanted to… he knew they shouldn't.

"Whyyyy not?" Kokichi pouted.

"B-Because...we're supposed to… supposed to…"

"Save humanity, right? Tch! You shouldn't lie to yourself when it comes to wanting something, even if it's for the sake of humanity."

Woosh! In one quick flash, Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hat off his head.

"I lie a lot, but I try not to lie to myself about what I want..." Kokichi tried the hat on, and it immediately fell overtop of his eyes.

Maybe Kokichi was right…

He shouldn't lie to myself.

"How do you see with this hat on?" Kokichi's voice came from under the hat.

Shuichi yanked the hat off of Kokichi's head, grabbed him by the chin, and kissed him.

The kiss began as just their lips pressed tightly against each other… but Shuichi wanted more.

He slid his tongue into Kokichi's small mouth, and began exploring it.

Eventually, he had to pull back to breathe.

"You're right, thank you Ouma. I'm not going to lie to myself anymore." Shuichi patted Kokichi on the head.

Kokichi blushed.

"The truth...is that I think you're very cute. You're just my type..." Shuichi pulled Kokichi closer so that their bodies pressed against each other. "And...I want to kiss you some more." He added before kissing him again.

Kokichi let out a cute little moan when Shuichi invaded his mouth with his tongue for the second time.

The sound of Kokichi's moan sent what felt like an electrical buzz through Shuichi's body.

He shoved his tongue against Kokichi's, forcing the two tongues to twist and melt together.

This cause Kokichi to let out another moan.

When their lips had to regretfully part again to breathe, Shuichi noticed an intense longing in Kokichi's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked him, a bit concerned.

"S-Saihara!" Kokichi threw his arms around Shuichi, burying his face in his chest. "I've wanted you for so long!"

Shuichi blushed.

"I can't take it anymore! Please Saihara...I'll let you do whatever you want to me!"

So the love suite wasn't just making him horny...it was effecting Kokichi as well…

"If we start that…I don't think I'll be able to stop…" Shuichi admitted nervously.

"I don't want you to stop! Mess me up real good! I'm begging you!" Kokichi said with a whine.

Fuck...

Shuichi lifted Kokichi up and carried him over to the large bed.

Due to the boy's small stature, Shuichi lifted him with great ease.

Once at the bed, he plopped him down onto his back. Then, Shuichi took a deep breath and climbed on top of him. He didn't waste any time after that.

He kissed Kokichi hard on the lips, then the neck, then the lips again. He pressed his body tight against Kokichi's, causing a great deal of friction against both of their crotches as he continued to kiss him.

Once their crotches swelled quite a bit, the two went to town undressing each other between kisses. When they both were left in only their underwear, they stopped for a moment. Their faces were red and they were panting quite a bit from all the kissing. Shuichi stared at Kokichi sprawled out on the bed and took a deep breath.

This was real… they were really about to do this...

Shuichi removed his own boxers, to reveal his hard and twitching cock.

"It's so big!" Kokichi sounded absolutely delighted.

It was true, Shuichi was pretty large...which caused him to worry in this situation.

Kokichi's whole body was small… he was scared of breaking him or something.

Shuichi bit his lip and removed Kokichi's boxers nonetheless.

Kokichi's cock was hard and twitching. It was smaller than Shuichi's, but it was proportionate to his body.

Shuichi lifted Kokichi's legs a bit, then paused.

Kokichi's ass looked extremely tight. He was definitely worried about breaking him.

"Do we have lube?" Shuichi asked.

"I-I forgot!" Kokichi suddenly exclaimed.

"You planned this, didn't you? How could you forget?" Shuichi teased.

"I...just did!" Kokichi pouted.

"Don't pout." Shuichi kissed him. "I've got a solution."

Shuichi then lowered his face towards Kokichi's ass.

"W-Wait what are you…"

Before Kokichi could finish his sentence... Shuichi licked the rim of Kokichi's asshole, causing him to sequel.

Shuichi smirked a little, then began cramming his tongue inside of the tight hole.

Kokichi let out another sequel and squirmed at the feeling of Shuichi's tongue inside him. Shuichi held him down so he wouldn't move as he began to eat out his ass.

"Y-You're too good at that!" Kokichi moaned, causing Shuichi to smirk.

He knew what he was doing, and this would solve their zero lube problem.

The more he penetrated him with his tongue, the looser he got. When Shuichi was satisfied, he removed his tongue and wiped the drool that was pouring down his chin away with his hand.

Kokichi's face was bright red, probably from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, you tasted great Ouma." Shuichi told him.

"There's no way that's true…." Kokichi pouted again.

"Oh…but it is." Shuichi kissed Kokichi's neck. "And now...you're ready for me to fuck you. Just...like...you... wanted." He whispered seductively in Kokichi's ear.

"Saihara…" Kokichi moaned.

Shuichi positioned himself at Kokichi's asshole. "Ready?"

Kokichi reached for one of Shuichi's hands.

Shuichi blushed a little at the sudden act of innocence. He accepted Kokichi's hand and held it as he began to slowly penetrate him.

Kokichi winced and squeezed Shuichi's hand tightly. Shuichi continued on, and tears formed in Kokichi's eyes.

"...Ouma…" Shuichi stopped. "Is this your first time?"

"O-of c-course not!" Kokichi sniffled.

Shuichi was pretty certain that was a lie.

Which would explain why Kokichi forgot to get lube...

"You don't need to lie about it." Shuichi said gently. "Here…" Shuichi began pulling out.

"No! I...I don't want to stop!" Kokichi said frantically.

"We're not stopping." Shuichi squeezed his hand. "Just trust me."

Shuichi had experience, so he knew what he had to do.

"O-Okay." Kokichi nodded, blushing.

Shuichi took his free hand, and placed two fingers inside his mouth. Once they were coated in saliva, he took them out and slowly began pressing them inside of Kokichi.

He noticed that Kokichi wasn't wincing in pain, so that was a good sign.

"We're gonna work our way up to me going inside you again." He explained. "Does this feel better?"

Kokichi nodded.

"Good." Shuichi began fingering his ass.

Kokichi gave Shuichi's other hand a squeeze. "T-Thank you." He said, blushing.

Shuichi smiled. "Of course."

Kokichi let out a sudden moan as Shuichi began to pick up the pace.

"Starting to feel good, right?" Shuichi asked him.

"Yes!" Kokichi let out another moan and squeezed Shuichi's hand again.

"I just gotta get you niiiice and loose…." Shuichi began to go even faster than before.

"S-Saihara!" Kokichi began to squirm.

"Hold still." Shuichi told him, adding another finger inside him.

He was beginning to loosen up quite a bit, as he was feeling good.

"Almost there…." Shuichi said. "Just a bit more."

Kokichi moaned again, much louder this time.

Shuichi didn't want to wait too long...or surely Kokichi would cum from the fingering.

When Kokichi squeezed Shuichi's hand even tighter, Shuichi stopped and removed his fingers.

"This is it Ouma." He said, before he pressed the tip of his dick inside his ass.

It felt looser than before.

Shuichi glanced at Kokichi. He was wincing, but there were no tears in his eyes. Shuichi pressed himself in further, but he didn't dare to go all the way in yet. Slowly he began thrusting a bit, only pushing himself about halfway in.

After thrusting at the halfway point for a bit, Kokichi let out a couple of moans.

That was Shuichi's cue.

Shuichi pushed the rest of his dick inside him. Kokichi's tongue rolled out of his mouth, his eyes got wide, and he squeezed Shuichi's hand again.

"It's all the way inside you." Shuichi kissed Kokichi on the cheek.

"I….I feel full." Kokichi stuttered. "You filled me all the way Saihara."

Fuck…

Shuichi began moving his hips.

Fuck! Kokichi's virgin ass felt amazing.

Shuichi started to really fuck him. Faster, and faster, and faster until their moans began to echo in the room.

"I-It feels really good now Saihara!" Kokichi said, still gripping Shuichi's hand. "My body feels hot!"

"That means you're on edge." Shuichi said. "You're going to cum soon."

Kokichi let out another loud moan.

Shuichi felt on edge as well… it had been so long since he had done anything like this and he never imagined he'd be doing it here.

Just when Shuichi was about to explode ...Kokichi let out a cry and squeezed Shuichi's hand even harder.

He was cumming all over Shuichi, but Shuichi didn't even slow down. He kept thrusting until he burst inside Kokichi, filling his tight ass with his thick white fluid.

When he was done, he pulled out and practically collapsed on top of Kokichi. Both of them were panting like crazy.

Neither of them spoke for at least fifteen minutes.

"T-That was amazing." Shuichi was the first to break the silence.

He rolled off of Kokichi, and laid on his back next to him.

"I-It hurt a lot less than I thought it would." Kokichi said.

"That's because I know what I'm doing." Shuichi replied.

Silence.

"I would have sworn you were a virgin too." Kokichi finally spoke again. "The way you normally hide under that emo hat, certainly gave me that impression." He laughed a little.

"Come here you brat." Shuichi pulled Kokichi close to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Be glad I wasn't a virgin; that would have hurt a lot more if I didn't have experience." Shuichi said.

"I want experience, so we have to practice a ton! Okaaaay?" Kokichi rolled onto his stomach and snuggled up to Shuichi's chest. "I want you to teach me all about sex!" His voice was full of excitement.

Shuichi blushed. "Y-Yeah...okay. I can do that."

Silence again.

"Can I ask you something?" Kokichi broke the second silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When we're alone...can we go by our first names?" Kokichi blushed.

Such an innocent question…it made Shuichi blush too.

"Y-Yeah." Shuichi said.

"Yay! I'm so happy Shuichi!" Kokichi genuinely sounded happy.

"I...I am too...Kokichi."

And that... was how their secret romance began.


End file.
